


THAT SCENE

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smutt, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: Richard Speight Jr., and OFC are friends - but what happens when she agrees to help Rich at work? especially when Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are involved!!  And what happens after!!





	THAT SCENE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghostly Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173214) by [ncsupnatfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan). 



> The "Briefs" scene was inspired by a briefs and tee shirts scene that can be found in Chapter 9 of GHOSTLY ENCOUNTERS by ncsupnatfan. THANK YOU ncsupnatfan for the laugh and the inspiration. I thought that it could have gone further and this is the end result.

Dawn was always amazed that she’d somehow become such good friends with the man busy working at his desk – while she lay on his couch watching Supernatural. He said it was for research, but she knew it was more for her benefit. He knew she loved the show and a certain actor. That she would be very happy indeed to watch the show while he did whatever he had to do, and not bug him with questions. She never bugged him about his work. They’d become friends after bumping into each a few years ago – literally - and found that they had the same sort of humour and loved a lot of the same music. The quiet of the room was suddenly blasted with his mobile ringing, he grunted and answered it. Dawn kept her eyes and mind on the 67 Black Impala roaring across the scene. She knew the show enough to drown out the phone conversation – and jumped when something touched her feet. She looked over to see her friend was looking annoyed  
“Hey, can you do me a favour?”  
“Sure – according to what it is,” she said smiling. He was a joker and well let’s just say it never paid to say a full out yes to him until you at least got some details.  
“The girl that is in one of the scenes tomorrow can’t make it until a couple of hours after we start work – and I don’t want to waste too much time. Would you mind coming and doing some blocking for me? So we can at least get the camera angles as we want ‘em?”  
Her eyes narrowed “What time?”  
“It’ll be an early start. I’ll wake ya.” He smiled – and oh that smile. She could never say no to that smile – and he knew it.  
“OK – but any funny business and there will be trouble”  
“No funny business from me. Promise” and he bends over and kisses your head “Thanks Dawn, one less hassle for tomorrow.”  
“Well, thank me after I get through the scene.” She smiles and goes back to watching the tv, and she hears him chuckle.  
“Don’t you want to know about the scene?” he asks with a smile on his face  
“I’m only blocking - not acting – so do I really need to know?” then she says “Oh right this is you – and Supernatural.” She rolls her eyes and watches her friend go to the desk and picks up a sheet of paper – and gives it to her.  
“The scene. Enjoy”  
Dawn reads it’s through – gulps – and reads it through a number of times. When she’s got over the shock she looks at her friend and says  
“Seriously?”  
“Yea”  
“You know how much trouble I could get into with that scene?”  
Her friend chuckles “You can handle it.”  
“We’ll see.” She said wishing she’d read that scene before saying yes.  
==============================================================  
Dawn is woken by her friend while it was still dark out.  
“Wakey, Wakey. Time to get up and get to work. Got 10 minutes and I’ll have some coffee ready for you.”  
You bury yourself under the covers and mutter “F..K off.”  
You hear him chuckle again and suddenly your cold as he’s pulled the covers off you.  
“9 minutes and counting down.” He chuckles as he leaves the room, and shuts the door. As you hear the door shut you sit bolt up in bed thinking “Thank Chuck I put on my PJs last night” and scrub’s a hand down her face and slaps her cheeks to wake herself up, then runs over for a quick shower, put a brush through her hair and brushes her teeth. She puts on underwear, a t-shirt, a jumper, and a pair of comfy trousers, and then her warm comfy boots. Well, it is cold in Vancouver – and she doesn’t like the cold. Then she looks at herself in the mirror thinking “Chuck I could do with more sleep.” Before joining her friend who helps her on with her thick jacket and hands her coffee before saying  
“Time we left. Got a pick-up to do before getting to work.”  
“K” she says taking a sip and follows her friend out of the apartment and down to his car.  
“Best sit in the back behind the passenger seat.” He smiles and chuckles as he watches her do it without question. She sits and sipping her coffee as he drives to his next stop. Once there he winds down his window and says “Mornin'. In you get boys”  
Dawn’s head is against the window with her eyes closed trying to settle her stomach before her day begins. The front passenger door and the back door of the car open at once, and you hear  
“Morning Rich” in a couple of deep voices you immediately recognise, and you feel the car dip you hear  
“Watch your legs Dawn.” Rich says  
And then you hear the seat in front of you move, and you quickly whip your legs up, knocking the person beside you who goes  
“Careful” he chuckles as he grabs your legs and places them over his. You’d recognise that voice anywhere. You open your eyes a crack and see Jensen Ackles sat there smiling and he says  
“Morning.”  
You mutter “I’m going to kill you Mr Speight – slowly – in your sleep.” To which they all laugh, as he drives off into the night towards the studio.  
==============================================================  
Once at the studio the boys are whisked off to wardrobe and makeup while Dawn followed Rich to where shooting would be. There was a skeleton crew who all happened to be men, which should really have warned Dawn something was planned – but she was so nervous that it didn’t register. Rich was showing her around and telling her what he wanted her to do. She listened and nodded. Then the boys were there in their work gear of Jeans, t-shirts and flannel shirts, and it was time for work.  
They went through the scene a few times, and true to his word Dawn didn’t have to say a word. Everything went very well – she didn’t make a mistake or embarrass herself while looking at the two very good looking guys in front of her. Then Rich said  
“Dawn I need a word” and she goes over to him  
“Hmm” She says  
“Sorry but I need to do it again. Got a problem with one of the cameras – so we are going to have it on while we do this scene again to see if we can sort it before the actress turns up. OK?” He asks looking at you with that smile again, and you sigh and say  
“Sure why not.” And you roll your eyes to which he chuckles and says “Thanks, you’re a gem”  
“Yea right. You owe me big Mr Speight”  
“I know” he chuckles “You boys ready?” he shouts  
“Yes” came the reply  
“You ready Dawn?”  
“As I’ll ever be” she smiles and goes to her spot. When she hears the word “ACTION” she knocks on the door for it to be opened by Jared and Jensen bare-chested and in jeans with their guns aimed at her.  
This happens a few times then Rich calls Dawn over for another quick chat:  
“Hey Dawn come here a sec”  
Dawn goes over to him  
“Sorry, we are having real trouble with that camera – we’re going to have to do this a few more times. OK with that?”  
Dawn sighs and swallows “Sure” while trying to get her thoughts anywhere than the bare-chested men. She goes over and gets ready for the scene again.  
“Ready boys?” shouts Rich  
“Yeap” both boys shout back  
This time when the door opens they are in their tight figure-hugging underwear – they get to Dean’s line "Just getting up" and from nowhere she says “Not from where I’m standing”. Her eyes go wide and she puts one hand over her mouth and raises her other hand pointing a finger to the sky and walks outside. Everyone is laughing and Rich is trying to say something to her but she keeps her hand on her mouth as if to try and not say anything else and wags her finger as she goes outside. Outside the cold air hits her and her temperature goes down and she silently screams and jumps around to try and get the images out of her brain. She even silently shouts  
“For Chuck's sake WHY? Why me?” She wasn’t getting her head straight so she looks around for something to kick - something hard to calm down and get back into in control. She finds something and gives it a heavy kick – enough that it hurts her foot. When she got herself in control she returns to the stage and goes over to Rich, refusing to look at the boys. She does see the crew laughing still though, and Rich has a huge smile on his face and says  
“Hey there. Told you that you could handle it.”  
“Stop right there Rich – that was a loaded statement. Not that much that comes out of that mouth isn’t, but you know. I can only manage one or two naughty school boys at once – not three of you.” She winks  
Rich laughs and says “OK I’ll behave. Sorry, but we need to do one more. Can you manage it?”  
“One more – or I will not be responsible for what happens.” she says knowing that the boys would be up to something. She goes over to the door to get ready.  
“You ready Dawn?” asks Rich, and you nod  
“Ready Boys?” he shouts and the usual “Yes” is returned.  
“Action”  
Dawn goes to the door but before knocking she closes her eyes. She hears the door open but there is no line. After a short silence, she hears Jensen laughingly say  
“Damn it she’s got her eyes shut” The crew burst out laughing, and after a little shuffling noise, she opens her eyes to see the boys walking away with naked butts.  
She can’t help but say “Very nice view boys” to which they stumble and Rich laughingly say’s  
“That’s my girl”  
She turns and looks at Rich and says “That’s it. I’m done. I’m outta here.”  
Rich comes over and gives you a hug and says “Thanks for being such a good sport about it.”  
“Remember you owe me – big time.” You mumble  
“Sure. Anything” he says kissing your head. “Right let’s get you a ride home.”  
Rich arranges a ride home, and you don’t see the boys again. Once home you have another shower and get back into bed for a sleep filled starring a certain green-eyed sexy actor.  
==============================================================  
You hear the front door of the apartment open later that night, and Rich call out  
“Hey I’m back. Is it safe to come in?”  
Dawn got up out of bed and shouts “Safe for now. I said I’d kill you in your sleep – slowly.”  
She hears Rich chuckle. She goes to find him in the living room having just put a big box down on the table.  
“Hey” he says seeing her  
“Hey yourself.” She smiles “How did the rest of the day go?”  
“Great. The boys behaved themselves and we got a lot done.” He smiled “They still can’t get over what you said - and did - this morning.”  
“I would have gone a bit further but thought better of it” she smiled thinking of how she could have kissed Jensen senseless, but in his state of undress, it would have been very unwise.  
Rich raised an eyebrow and said “REALLY?”  
“Yea” she winked and then laughed at the look on his face, he shook his head and said  
“They sent that box over for you as a thank you”  
“They didn’t have to do that but awesome” Dawn smiled and opened the box. Inside were some Supernatural gifts of T-shirts; Jacket; baseball cap; mugs; badges; signed photos and a white envelope. With shaking hands, she opened the envelope and took out the card – to be greeted with the view of two bare bums.  
“Oh boys” she said opening it, and a disc fell out. The card was signed by the boys thanking her for a fun time and hoped they hadn’t scared her too much. "As if" she thought and carried on reading. They hoped that she like the DVD of her morning with them.  
She laughed as she shut the card to see that on the back was a full front view of what she had missed that morning. “Oh, Chuck” was all she said as she put it back in the box, swallowing.  
“They thought you might like the card” Rich chuckled  
“Oh I do – very much” she muttered. “May just put it by my bed”  
“Thought you might” Rich chuckled again “Am I out the doghouse yet?”  
“Not by a long shot” said Dawn trying to look at him menacingly but failing at the look on his face.  
“OK, well, maybe this will help. I’ve got a con coming up – why don’t you come along too. My treat. I know you haven’t been to one, and I know you’ll enjoy it.”  
Dawn looks at him and says “OK. I can stock up on a few Supernatural things.”  
==============================================================  
Dawn is sat watching the boys entertain their fans at the con. Rich was true to his word and had taken her. She’d bought a lot of Supernatural items, but not seen the boys unless they were on stage. As far as she knew they didn’t know she was even there. She was enjoying herself listening to them laughing and joking. Suddenly a fan asked  
“We’ve heard rumours of a prank that backfired on you on set recently. Can you tell us anything about it?”  
“Umm…” said a visibly shy Jensen “not sure.” Rubbing the back of his neck chuckling  
“Umm…” laughed Jared pulling his beanie down over his face going red  
Suddenly Rich’s smiling face is through the curtains and says “Hold up there boys.” He bounces on to the stage “I think you’re going to need the two other participants to help tell this” he smiles  
“What” splutters Jensen  
“She's here?” asks Jared looking around  
“Yep” and Rich walks over to you and says “Can they tell it?”  
You smile and say “Only if I can come up there and tell my side”  
“Well come on up then.” Rich chuckles.  
Once on stage, he hugs you and walks you towards the boys who are looking at you – looking a bit scared, but both hug you and say hi.  
“Hey, guys. If we are telling this then I’m standing over here by the wall in case I’ve got to hide” and you stand by Jared, the audience laughs “and Rich can stand by Jensen. Are we editing this?” she laughs  
“Oh, chuck” laughs Rich “Boys she’s in one of her moods. This might go south rather quickly. Ok, I’ll start. I’ve known Dawn for some time, and I know she’s a huge fan of the show – and a certain actor. She doesn’t bug me about the show or her dream man. She doesn’t even ask me to get his autograph. So I’m telling the boys about her and we hatch a plan….”  
“I knew you knew ex-friend” mutters Dawn and the boys laugh at Rich’s look.  
“I get her to spend time with me in Vancouver while I direct an episode. Then the day before the prank I ask her to help with some blocking for the episode, and she agreed. We picked the boys up and went to work. Everything was going great….”  
“Great for you maybe…she nearly kicked me somewhere rather sensitive when I got in your car” muttered Jensen  
“Hey I had to save my legs from the giant in the front seat” She says and everyone laughs.  
“Everything was going great…” Rich said again “and suddenly the guys change the scene slightly – by becoming bare-chested.”  
The crowd erupts with whistles and screams  
“OK Calm down” says Jensen in his no-nonsense voice and they all laugh  
“No reaction from Dawn and we carry on for a bit. Then I call her over for a few words of encouragement. Anyway, we do the scene again.” Says Rich “This time she’s not only faced with the boys bare-chested but in their underwear”  
Again the crowd go wild, and the boys tell them to settle down while laughing  
“Oh, Chuck” mutters Dawn and louder says “Not just any underwear – but their tight fit figure-hugging boxers. You know the ones that don’t leave much to the imagination?”  
The crowd whistle and scream. The boys groan.  
“They do the scene again and when Dean says a certain line Dawn couldn’t help herself and says a comment back – which has the entire crew in tears of laughter. She goes out of the room to try and compose herself. When she comes back in we do the scene again. This time when the door opens the boys are… um…..How can I say this?”  
“Naked is the word you're looking for Rich” says Dawn helpfully, then the crowd go even wilder with cheering, whistle and Rich says  
“Full frontal – but Dawn has her eyes shut. Which shook the boys. As they turn around she must have opened her eyes and says something that has the boys stumbling.” Rich, and the boys are laughing.  
“Now there are a few things the boys don’t know.” Says Dawn  
“Oh boy here we go” mutters Rich, and the boys give her a wide-eyed look  
“Do we need to know?” asks Jensen looking scared  
“Maybe not, but saying anyway” laughs Dawn and turns to the audience and says “I’m a 50-year-old menopausal woman whose sex drive is dialled up to 1000 trillion and whose fantasies only involve 2 guys – OK OK calm down” she says as the crowd goes wild again “At separate times – and they were both in that room…. and only one was naked at the time.”  
There’s a burst of huge laughter coming from the two boys from behind her, and Rich is choking, playing around with his phone. When he’d got himself together he said “Just sent you something on your phone. Take a look”  
As Dawn’s phone pinged she took it out of her pocket and saw a message from Rich with attachments’ – which she opened. Photos of Jared and Jensen full frontal naked; Jensen and Rich full frontal naked and then one of Rich on his own full frontal naked – and a back view.  
She gulps and says shocked “Oh Gabe.” Which has Jared trying to grab her phone, but she slaps him away. Then her phone pings again and she groans. “Do I want to see?” she squeaks and the boys laugh  
“Dare ya” smiles Rich, so she opens the next image  
It’s the one of Rich full frontal again, but there is writing on it “Marry Me!”  
She blinks and blinks again. She looks at Rich and back at the image and looks at Rich and say’s  
“Seriously?”  
“Yea” he replies smiling  
“Really?” she squeaks  
“Yes” laughs Rich  
She puts her hand over her mouth, and puts up her hand and goes off the back of the stage  
“She walked off set just like that on the day.” Laughed Jared  
“What did you do Rich?” laughed Jensen  
Out back she jumps up and down, silently screaming, and silently saying “Oh, Chuck” and then kicks something hard and she hears “Oh boy” and running feet. Next, she feels arms around her and Rich chuckling saying “OK calm down”  
Dawn looks at his smiling face and puts her head on his chest, he places his hands on both sides of her head and tips her head up to look in her eyes and say’s  
“I’m really serious”  
“Oh, Chuck” she whispers  
“No that’s Rob. The name’s Gabe” he chuckles as he lowers his head to kiss her  
Then they hear an exasperated Jensen say “Oh come on - get a room guys”  
Rich chuckles and says “Already have one thank you” and he leads Dawn away.  
==============================================================  
A few days later Dawn and Rich are in the elevator kissing when it starts to stop, Dawn takes Rich’s cap and puts it on – lowering the brim to cover her face. Just in time for Jared and Jensen to step into the elevator. Rich chuckles.  
“Morning” says Jared sounding happy  
“Morning you two” says a chuckling Jensen  
“Mornin boys” says Rich  
The elevator opens at the ground floor and they all get out. Rich leads Dawn out of the hotel and into the sunshine. She gives him back his cap, and he laughs again.  
==============================================================  
Later that day Rich and Dawn are back at their hotel room. Rich is busy with his wicked lips and tongue on her lower body when his phone rings and he mutters “Answer it please”, she raises an eyebrow, but answers it and say’s "Hel…hello” she squeaks, and then Jensen’s voice is in her ear.  
“Hey, tell Rich to get a move on. He’s on stage in an hour….. and he’d better not miss it”  
Dawn closes her eyes and say “Oh, Chuck” and cuts the call off.  
==============================================================  
Rich is on stage with the boys and is asked why he disappeared from the stage a few days earlier, and had been missing since.  
The boys laugh and Jensen says “Yea tell us Rich”  
“Umm not sure I should” he looks embarrassed  
“Maybe Dawn'll say” says Jared  
Dawn pokes her head through the curtains “Will say what?” she asks  
“Tell us why Rich has been MIA” asks Jensen  
“He’s not saying?” she blushes  
“Nope” says Jensen in his cheeky way  
She walks over to Jensen and shows him the image of Rich and he goes  
“Seriously?” and looks to Dawn who shows him her wedding ring, and then to Rich with a big smile, Rich nods.  
Then he gives Dawn a big hug and a long kiss on the lips. When he puts her down she looks over to Rich who says “Your welcome.”  
==============================================================  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
